


Where You Belong

by Tay144



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/F, dont like dont read, this is a wynonna and Nicole bdsm centered fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tay144/pseuds/Tay144
Summary: "On the floor...where you belong." The redhead added a second later, smirking. And without missing a beat, the brunette beauty kneeled in front of her lover, her eyes trained on her girlfriend, intently awaiting her next instructions. She subconsciously licked her lips, mentally preparing herself.





	Where You Belong

**Author's Note:**

> A little song called "Where You Belong" by The Weeknd has been a favorite of mine for a looong time (honestly I just love The Weeknd so much), so it def is the inspiration for this story. Haven't tried Wynhaught yet and I honestly love them as brotp but I've read a few fics that ship them and I like those too so I thought I'd try my hand at it. I honestly think this is a dynamic that would work for them seeing as Nicole is very much like a caregiver and Wynonna really needs to allow herself to just be free sometimes. I am not a smut writer soooo this might not be as good as it could be but I hope you all still enjoy it.

Wynonna isn't allowed to speak. Or even think for that matter. Not about the remaining revenants, not about her past, not about the terrible things she had to do with her body in order to get by, not about protecting Waverly, and most definitely not about the future. No, right now she was to just watch and obey. _Nothing else_. It was apart of their agreement. One of their many rules. Nicole tells her what to do and she listens. _Nothing more_. It was all about pleasing Nicole right now and Wynonna's focus should be on nothing but her.

Th brunette woman stood completely naked in front of her lover, (her teacher, her protector) expect for a leather collar around her neck which was attached to a chain leash that Nicole gripped tightly in her hand. _Another rule_. During their play, Wynonna was to be completely naked and she was nothing but Nicole's property. Just her little play thing eagerly awaiting its Master's orders.

It was what Wynonna needed. She needed to be told what to do, to be told to relax, to be told to completely empty her mind of the many worries she let weigh her down every single day. She needed someone who would help her to refocus on the here and now, on what truly mattered.

Before the tall ginger came into her life, Wynonna had always tried to be in control. In her younger years she wasn't given very much control. From her mother leaving them to a curse being thrust upon her without any warning and then the horrible accidental act she committed that changed her life forever.

So she vowed that once she was old enough to be able to make her own decisions she was going to be the only one. No one was going to tell her what to do, what to say, where to live or how to act. Even in the bedroom Wynonna never once gave up that position of power. And for a time it worked. that is up until she was back in Purgatory again. She was rudely reminded that she was in fact not fully in control of her future and that the curse would find a way to forcefully take it away from her. To be honest it seemed as if the curse was rigged to be her downfall and for a split second there Wynonna was almost willing to give up and except her fate.

However after meeting the tall cop all of that changed. She let her guard down and was able to see that being submissive to her lover, even if it were just on occasion was something she enjoyed immensely. It made her feel safe, it made her feel more empowered than she had ever felt in life because she was freely giving that side up to someone else. She had never felt safe enough with someone else until she met Nicole because deep down she knew Nicole would make decisions for her that would allow her to become the best possible Wynonna she could be. And quite honestly these sessions cleared her mind. Allowed her to see things in ways she hadn't before, to approach the curse in ways that made her believe she was in fact going to beat it. _They were going to win._

After their sessions, the redhead would hold her brunette lover, whispering sweet words of affection, praise and appreciation into her ear; thanking Wynonna for allowing her to take care of her and giving her what she needed. She would then cradle and cuddle Wynonna until she drifted off to sleep. It always amazed Wynonna how Nicole could go from being so dominate and commanding to her usual soft and gentle self in just a matter of seconds. Wynonna couldn't help the small smile that crept across her face as she thought about her girlfriend. _Nicole was truly amazing_.

A firm yank of her collar brought the demon hunter out of her thoughts. Light blue eyes met dark brown ones that had darkened considerably from arousal. Wynonna swallowed thickly, her eyes dropping to soft pink lips and Wynonna was tempted to have a taste but she quickly stopped herself. She hasn't been granted permission to do that just yet and it almost pains her to know that she has to wait. She was never good at waiting. _Patience?_ Not a word in her vocabulary. However she batted her cheeky will to disobey down because she knew her reward would be worth it in the end.

Nicole notices the struggle behind her girlfriends eyes and it only fuels her fire. The dominance bubbling quickly to the top. Turning swiftly on her heels she being to guide Wynonna further into their bedroom. She's wearing nothing but a blue lace bra and panty set and Wynonna couldn't help but watch silently as Nicole swayed her hips ever so slightly as she walked ahead of her. Wynonna gulped again, her own arousal rearing its head and she groaned lightly.

Once she's made it to the bed, Nicole takes a seat on the edge of it. Wynonna is of course still standing in front of her as she had not yet been given an order to do anything else and the redhead smiles at her unprompted obedience. Wynonna was most definitely learning. The cop takes a moment to take in Wynonna's beauty, raking her eyes over the toned frame of her lover. Wynonna kept her body in great shape but _God_ she was filled out so perfectly in all the right areas and Nicole loved every bit of it.

Nicole reached up, her eyes never leaving the other woman's as she placed her left hand on the collar around Wynonna's neck. She stroked the hard smooth leather for a few seconds before pulling gently on the D-ring, smirking at the little jingle it gave off. Wynonna whimpered. She loved that sound. Nicole's hand slide down lower, taking the older woman's left breast in her hand and giving it a a nice rough squeeze before flicking the already hard nipple. Wynonna's breath hitched in her throat but she said nor did anything else.

"Such a good puppy." Came a whispered compliment.

Tugging on the chain leash firmly, Nicole spoke up. "On the floor...where you belong." The redhead added a second later, smirking. And without missing a beat the brunette beauty kneeled in front of her lover, her eyes trained on her girlfriend, intently awaiting her next instructions. She subconsciously licked her lips, mentally preparing herself.

"Take them off slowly." Nicole spoke evenly, referring to her panties.

Wynonna nodded softly and with slightly shaky hands she slowly began to remove the noticeably damp garment. She made sure her nails raked gently down the gingers thighs which managed to draw a light gasp from Nicole.

After discarding the item off to the side, Wynonna returned her attention back to her lover and Nicole nodded, silently giving her permission to continue. The pads of her fingers ran smoothly up from her anjles, up her calves, over her knees, and across her thighs. The leaning down the demon hunter started again at her ankles, placing soft kisses here and there as she dragged her lips up Nicole's legs. Occasionally she let her tongue come out to play, licking, sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin.

Wynonna had fully immersed herself in the world of submission, becoming lost in solely worshiping the other woman. She honestly could spend hours just doing this, It would have been enough for her, such an honor to just have her lips on such an amazing work of art. _God, when did she become such a sap?_

Once again a firm yank of her collar was used to get her back on track and she practically growled at being stopped before she was ready. "Enough." Nicole stated sternly. Her eyes boring into Wynonna's.

Making herself a bit more comfortable, the redhead leaned back on her elbows and scooted off the edge of the end, just enough to give her lover some room to work. Nicole pulled the leash swiftly, prompting her obedient sub to come closer. The cop slowly spread her legs, giving Wynonna the view she had been waiting on all day.

Wynonna's eyes dropped to the younger woman's pussy and was completely mesmerized by what she saw. Nicole was literally dripping wet and her intoxicating scent made the brunettes head spin. Leaning in she trailed her tongue along the other woman's thigh where some of her wetness had collected and she moaned loudly at the taste. It was like the first taste all over again. There was nothing better than the essence of her girlfriend. Flattening her tongue she leaned in again, licking Nicole's sex from her opening up to her clit.

A low groan escaped Nicole's lips and Wynonna had to squeeze her thighs together again to relieve some of that glorious pressure. She wanted to touch herself so badly but she knew she'd be in a world of trouble if she did. And she hadn't come this far to not be allowed the one thing she had been craving all day. She quickly latched on her lover's clit, swiping her tongue back and forth, silent reveling in the sounds it was eliciting from Nicole. Moving her attention lower she slipped her tongue inside of Nicole, angling herself so that she could push it in as deep as possible effectively fucking her with her tongue.

The redhead's chest heaves, her moans becoming louder and wanton. She tangled her hands in Wynonna's hair tightly as she grinds her sex onto the other woman's face. "Fuck...right there baby." She breathed, her grip was strong but the pain only spured Wynonna on as she continued. As much as she wanted to touch the redhead she hadn't been given permission yet so she just buried her face in Nicole's puss the best she could, her tongue working in and out of Nicole, stopping periodically to suck and nip roughly at her clit.

It didn't take long for Nicole to cum (it never did when it came to Wynonna and her tongue) and when she did she wasn't shy about it. Obscene profanities fell from her soft lips and she called out her subs name as she bucked her hips against Wynonna's mouth. The brunette was happy Nicole's home was some distance away from her neighbors otherwise they would have gotten an earful however it wasn't like Wynonna would have care, and she mentally patted herself in the back for obviously doing her job very well. After a few moments Nicole fell back against the bed with a huff, riding out the aftershocks of her orgasm.

However Nicole's telltale sign of cumming didn't make Wynonna stop and seconds later she was languidly lapping at her girlfriends sex, eager to get every little drop of her. Nicole was quickly becoming a drug, one that she seemed to never be able to get enough of when she pleasured her with her mouth.

Nicole was fast approaching another orgasm and as much as she wanted to continue and cum again she knew she would lose the control she had over the session. "Oh...fuck. Stop..." She whispered roughly, grasping Wynonna's long hair between her fingers and yanking it back. Wynonna gasped at the action but met her lovers gaze. "Naughty puppy, you know you only get what I give you. I wouldn't want to punish you for disobeying me. I don't think you'd like what I had in mind very much, now would you?" The brunette shook her head. She would not because often times Nicole's punishments ended with Wynonna being tied up and getting edged well into the night with no end in sight.


End file.
